


Waiting For the Other Shoe

by killerweasel



Series: Waiting For the Other Shoe [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 05:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt wasn't sure why he'd kept the shoe, but now he was glad he did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting For the Other Shoe

Title: Waiting For the Other Shoe  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Newton Geiszler, Hannibal Chau (Newt/Hannibal if you squint)  
Word Count: 917  
Rating: PG-13  
A/N: AU after the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
Summary: Newt wasn't sure why he'd kept the shoe, but now he was glad he did.

 

Newt woke to the sound of someone singing in his shower. He ran his hand over his face a couple of times with the hopes it would wake him up. He staggered down the hall, muttering to himself. No one else had a key to the place and he lived alone. Maybe he’d forgotten to lock the door when he got in last night. He didn’t remember bringing anyone home with him. He’d been rather drunk due to everyone celebrating the portal finally being closed. First they’d toasted to the victory and then they toasted to each of the Jaeger pilots they’d lost. After that, everything blurred together.

The door to the bathroom was open. Newt quietly stepped inside. A stench, very similar to rotting fish, slammed into his nostrils. It made his stomach lurch. He then played a round of ‘Find That Smell’. The only problem with the game was even if you found the source of the stink, you still lost because you needed to deal with what it was coming from. In this case, it was a pile of clothing in the far corner of the bathroom. It looked like what used to be a nice suit. There were layers of gore, slime, and a few mystery substances soaked through the material. 

It wasn’t until he took another step forward that he spotted the shoe. Newt had the shoe’s mate on his dresser in his bedroom. His eyebrows shot up in surprise. He tilted his head, listening to the slightly off-key singing. The corners of Newt’s mouth twitched as he recognized the voice. He rapped his knuckles on the frosted glass, causing the singing to pause. 

“I’m going to throw your suit out. It stinks like rotting fish guts.” 

The door opened just wide enough for Hannibal to peer out at Newt. “Make sure there’s nothing in the pockets first. And find me something to wear. I’m starting to turn into a prune.” He slammed the door shut again.

Newt rolled his eyes. Hannibal had to be at least six inches taller than he was, not to mention wider. He put on plastic gloves before rooting around in the pockets of the suit. Newt found a few things, including the knife Hannibal had shown him before being eaten, which he set to the side. He tossed the clothing into a bag and took it out to the trash chute. Now the stench was the garbage man’s problem. 

He was fairly certain Hannibal actually liked him or at least was more than willing to tolerate Newt’s presence. After all, he’d made the effort to figure out where Newt lived, possibly broken into the apartment, and was using Newt’s shower to get cleaned up. Smiling to himself, Newt went into his bedroom to get Hannibal some clothes.

He’d managed to find a t-shirt and pair of sweatpants when he heard footsteps coming towards the room. When Newt turned to greet his guest, whatever he was about to say came out as a strangled sound. Hannibal stood in the doorway and the towel around his waist was dangerously low. Newt watched a drop of water run down Hannibal’s chest. He blinked a few times, taking in the various tattoos and scars decorating Hannibal’s body. 

“So, I hear you helped save the world. Is there any truth to that rumor, Newt?” Hannibal walked over to where Newt was standing and took the clothes from his hand. “The price of Kaiju parts just skyrocketed, thanks to you.” 

Newt shrugged. “I just did what I know how to do. Luckily for everyone, it worked and I didn’t get my brain completely scrambled in the process.” He turned away when he realized Hannibal was going to get dressed. “You’re the first person I’ve ever met who survived being eaten by a Kaiju.”

“I’m just too stubborn to die.” Hannibal laughed. “You can turn around. These clothes are awful.”

“Sorry, that’s the best I can do. You aren’t exactly my size.” Newt grabbed the shoe from the dresser and tossed it to Hannibal. “You dropped this.”

“You kept my shoe.” Hannibal stared at him for a moment. “Why would you do that?”

“It seemed like a good idea at the time.” Newt yawned. “Look, I need another five or six hours of sleep. I’ll go take the couch. There’s no way you’d be comfortable on that.”

“This is your place; you should be able to sleep in your own bed. The bed’s big enough that we could split it.” He turned the shoe over in his hand a few times. “I promise I’ll stay on my half. Scout’s honor.”

“Somehow I don’t think you were ever a scout.” Newt thought about how lumpy the couch was compared to his soft bed. “Why did you come here? You could have gone anywhere.”

“I knew you wouldn’t throw me out.” He set the shoe down on the floor before climbing onto the bed. “I also want to know everything about your drift with the Kaiju. Maybe you can tell me in the morning.” Hannibal rolled onto his stomach, pulling one of the pillows under his head. “Go to bed, Newt.”

Newt yawned. It would take too much energy to walk out to the couch. He climbed onto the other side of the bed, turning his back to Hannibal. He’d barely laid down when he heard Hannibal start to snore. Newt put a pillow over his head to muffle the sound and went to sleep.


End file.
